


The Eldest Barton

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fear, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Promises, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets about Clint and Nat with their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eldest Barton

Natasha had already decided what to name the baby as soon as she found out she was having a son.

She left the task of choosing the middle name to Clint. Clint had decided on the middle name 'Philip' in the honor of Coulson who was their friend and handler. He was also the biggest supporter of their relationship.

As to the first name, Natasha had chosen 'Jeremy'. It was one of Clint's cover names. The cover was that of a married banker. His wife's name was 'Nadine'.

The name held significance because it was as Nadine that Natasha realized that she was in love with her partner.

Not Jeremy but Clint.

It was,during that undercover operation that Natasha admitted her long held feelings for her partner.

It was then she had decided, to name her first born son, Jeremy.

As she held Jeremy in her hands she was happy. She was a mother.

The name summed up what she felt for her husband.  
\-----------------------------------------

Natasha stared at the stick in her hand deep in thought. She could not understand how it was possible. The Red Room was very careful with their procedures.

How was she going to tell Clint, who was on a mission. Natasha never saw herself as a mother, she barely remembered her own. She must have been very deep in her head if she  
did not hear Clint who had returned from his mission.

Seeing Natasha worried he asked, " Whats the matter ? You look worried."

Natasha could not contain herself and blurted , " I am pregnant."

Silence, Clint did not say anything for a few minutes. Then he said, " What do you want to do? "

Natasha stared at Clint and said, " I never thought this would happen. I am scared Clint. I am not a mother. Red Room stamped any maternal feelings out of me."

Clint said," If we decide to keep the baby we can learn everything. But the decision is yours i will support you."

Natasha after thing deeply said, " I want to keep it, I never thought i would get this opportunity but i am willing to go forward with it.

Clint had a full blown smile on his face.

Natasha said, " I already thought about the names, if its a girl Amelia Maria and if its a boy Jeremy Philip."  
\-------------------------------

The cry of the baby filled the apartment waking up the new parents. Both Clint and Natasha groaned seeing the time, it was 2am at night.

Its been a month since Natasha gave birth and the baby still didn't sleep through the night.

Clint told Natasha to sleep as she was exhausted, by taking care of the baby all day.

Clint entered the baby's room. He walked over to the crib and stared down at his son.

Jeremy Philip Barton has wisps of blonde hair, blue-gray eyes and resembles his father. From his mother he inherited her pale skin and straight nose.

Clint picked Jeremy up and sat on the rocking chair.

He started telling his son the story of Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

Slowly Jeremy fell asleep. Clint stopped rocking and kissed his son's forehead. He gently placed him in the crib, switched of the lamp and promptly went to bed.

He spooned Natasha and fell asleep. No sound of the baby crying was heard till the morning.  
\--------------------------------

When Natasha told him that he was going to be a father, Clint was scared. At first he didn't know what to think. His own father was an abusive, drunk jackass who made Clint's life living hell.

So he tried to be in deniel for as long as he could.

But then one day Natasha's stomach was showing and sometime afterwards he felt the baby kick as a response to his voice.

Clint knew suddenly that all this was happening.

After Jeremy was born, and Clint held him for the first time, he realised how complete he felt. The only other time he felt like this was on his and Nat's wedding day.

So while looking down at his son who looked so much like him, Clint made a promise to himself that he would be a better dad than his own was.

He vowed to always keep his son happy.  
\-----------------------------------

Natasha was filling her bag. She was going on her first mission in 14 months. She had spent 9 of those 14 months being pregnant and the later 5 adjusting to motherhood. It was a 3 days mission.

She was already missing Clint and Jeremy and she hadn't even left for the mission yet.

Clint came in bringing her Widow's Bites, "Tony has upgraded them. Everything ready?"

Natasha said, "Thanks, and yeah. Its nice to go in the field after such long time."

Clint said, "You'll do good."

Natasha looked around, "Have you seen my gun? I cant find it."

Clint said, "Must be here somewhere."

They started searching when Natasha remembered something. She said, "I was cleaning it yesterday in the living room. Must have left there."

Clint and Natasha went to the living room searching for the gun.

They both looked at their son who was sleeping.

In Jeremy's arms was Natasha's gun. Their son was clutching it like his life depended on it.

Clint said, "Looks like he knows you are living and he wants to keep a reminder here."

Natasha smiled and said, "He can keep it. There isn't any ammunition in it."

Clint kissed Natasha and said, "Look at you being a mommy. Good luck on the mission."

Natasha hugged Clint and kissed Jeremy's forehead, before picking up her duffel bag and leaving for her mission.

She will return soon.  
\----------------------------------

Jeremy was covered in pea mush. Both Clint and Natasha had resigned themselves to the fact that their son hated pea mush.

Jeremy was dirty and in need of a bath.

That was a ritual in itself.

Jeremy did not like water. But Clint knew his son liked bubbles.

So Clint filled the tub with water and bubbles to give Jeremy a bath.

Natasha gently settled him in the tub.

There were some toys in the tube to distract Jeremy.

Natasha carefully washed their son.

After the bath, Jeremy was dressed in a baby hoodie.

The family then sat to watch some movies.  
\----------------------------------------

Clint and Natasha were sleeping. Clint was exhausted since he finally could rest sfter a long mission. Having Natasha in his arms made sleep come easier. Natasha had her face burried in her husband's chest and was peacefully sleeping.

Suddenly they both heard the pattering of feet. It was their son. They both slowly sat up as the door opened. Jeremy came in, holding his stuffed hawk, Chester.

"Daddy, Mommy I had a nightmare." Jeremy said.

"Come here." Natasha said.

Jeremy ran towards the bed. Natasha picked him up and settled him between them. Clint put an arm around his son.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" asked Clint.

Jeremy nodded.

Natasha covered the three of them with the blanket. To soothe Jeremy she started humming a lullaby. Soon their son was dozing off.

Clint kissed Jeremy's forehead and then kissed Natasha.

Jeremy didn't have anymore nightmares while sleeping with his parents.  
\----------------------------------

Jeremy Barton had turned sixteen today. He was excited. He or rather Uncle Tony had thrown a big birthday party for him.

The Avengers had gone all out. Jeremy was the first of the Avengers kid to turn sixteen. He had invited his friends and his girlfriend Haley. He had been teased a lot since admitting to having a girlfriend.

There was cake and food. Even people from Shield had been invited.

Jeremy had received good gifts. Uncle Steve had gotten him custom made art supplies. Thor had given him Asgardian style robes made up of the softest silk.

Uncle Bruce had gotten him a new custom made watch. And Tony had made him a new bow and gun. Jeremy was quite a marksman like his father.

Amelia and Steven, his baby siblings had gotten him 3 new X-box games. He'll play with them on game night.

Only his parents had not gotten him anything.

Clint came up to him. His father said, "I know you have been waiting for your gift. Its downstairs. But don't be reckless."

Clint handed him a box.

Jeremy went downstairs and saw a brand new Ducati waiting for him. He had wanted a bike for sometime now. His parents gift was the best.

He texted his parents that he was taking it for a ride.

Clint saw as his son as he rode away on his bike excitedly. He was glad Jeremy was happy.

"So did he like it?" asked Natasha. She had just put the twims to bed. The bike had been her idea. And now Jeremy was old enough to drive anyway.

Clint turned towards her and said, "He did."

Clint pulled her in for a kiss.

Their son was all grown up.


End file.
